limitlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zantis Septim
'''First Name''' Zantis '''Last Name''' Septim '''IMVU Username''' Zantisal '''Nickname''' Darkscales '''Age''' 19 '''Date of Birth''' 7/2/95- July 2nd, 1995 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' North American, White '''Height''' 6'3" '''Weight''' 195lbs '''Occupation''' Student '''Blood Type''' O- '''Scars/Tattoos''' Angelic Wings with a large "Z" Over his collarbone- A memento to remind himself of past events. Several black bands across both arms. A distinct scar divides his left eye into two halves. '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Usually very easygoing, Zan's personality is a drastic 180 from what might be assumed from his past. He can usually be the most charismatic and likable person you've ever met, as long as nothing important is going on. Zan can actually be a slight pervert, depending on the gender of the company, and isn't afraid to flaunt his assets. He tends to have rather strong opinions about topic that pertain to his personal past. When those he cares for are endangered or harmed however, Zan is quite possibly the most dangerous and deadly emotionless fighter to ever exist. Reverting to a 'combat mode' as he calls it, all he thinks about at this point is the task at hand, and the protection of others. '''Behaviour''' Usually calm and collected, a quite charismatic individual. Well mannered, depending on the setting and situation, although not afraid to throw caution to the wind and have a little fun. Tends to dislike huge groups of people. '''Powers''' Absolute Defense He can call forth a formerly unknown material, that takes on the appearance of black scales, and coats his body. This can be done in either sections or entirely, dependent upon Zan's will. The "Scales" are indestructible as far as any have been willing to test them, and can fortify his physical ability to endure pretty much any type of attack, as long as the attacked location is coated in the scales, and enhance his physical strength to quite considerable levels. In addition, once fully coated he can form a pair of wings and a tail out of the material, although they do not allow him to fly due to their weight and density. However, the protection of the scales extends only to his body, not any physical object carried with him. Ex- Clothing... '''Allies''' Amira(Deceased)- Former childhood friend and lover. '''Enemies''' '''Roommate''' '''Background Information''' Thrust onto the streets from the meager age of five, Zan had to quickly learn the hard facts of the world, and how to take care of himself. Not remembering his own parents or even his own last name, he has had to pave his own life since very close to his own inception. The only reason he is alive to this day is because of a single friend that he made at the age of seven, Amira. A fellow child of the streets, she showed him kindness, and for many years they were partners in crime, teaming up to take on the world together. Their relationship eventually became more than friendly, until an incident that resulted in her death, leaving him alone once more. Truly having nothing left to stand on, Zan had to grit his teeth and continue on with life, eventually making his own way in the world, determined to never feel the pain of losing another close one. Somewhere around here was where he began to develop his powers, the Absolute Defense. Thus he began training himself in it's use, and bringing his own body to as close to physical perfection as possible. To further this goal, he began taking on local gang members in head-on brawls, leading to an excellent knowledge of street fighting and makeshift martial arts. Naturally, this gained him a bit of a reputation, and a nickname, drawing the attention of a certain school for gifted individuals... '''Approved by:'''